hollywoodhandbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Johnson, Our Close Friend
"Jake Johnson, Our Close Friend" is the first episode of Hollywood Handbook. Official Earwolf Page Earwolf Synopsis Sean and Hayes take us through their respective journeys and share how they became two A-List it boys. They do a quick recap of the Emmys by discussing Steve Levitan’s message during his acceptance speech and open up the “Teaser Freezer” as they analyze the teaser for Regular Joe’s Don Jon. Then, the boys welcome JAKE JOHNSON of the News Girl who tells us how he gets into the “funny zone” by reaching into the “Popcorn Gallery” and performs a scene from the News Girl by hopping into the “Scene Machine.” Notes & Memorable Quotes Pre-guest Segments * Sean does the intro and says "...red carpet lines back rooms" instead of hallways * Sean and Hayes discuss how they got started in the biz'. Hayes was the first writer hired on for the show (then called) Mr. Seinfeld ''when he was 15. * The boys dissect Steve Levitan's 2013 Emmy acceptance speech for Outstanding Comedy Series (Modern Family). Steve says "Thank you to the bullies, to the popular kids and to those who taunted and made fun of us, without you we would never have gone into comedy." Sean and Hayes discuss: "If you've ever seen Sofia Vergara, gym teachers must have given her hell. Who would have made the decision to put her on TV to be seen by other people?"..."If we didn't have bullies, we wouldn't have innovation." * During the Teaser Freezer - "She caught me watching porn." That's it? "Right!?" Oooooh!! * During the Scene Machine "Why's it called a washing machine if it can't wash a car!?" Guest Segment * During the interview: "You know what a script is? Bible...I'm not a religious guy." "Oh, so it's something you don't believe in, something you don't think is important?" "DUDE, I'M NOT AN IDIOT, MAN." * Most of Lamorne Morris's cell phone number was revealed Recurring Segments * Teaser Freezer - "Don Jon" directed by Gordon Joseph Levitt ("Regular Joe"). "Funchie Bunks." JGL has a great Jersey Boys accent. * Popcorn Gallery *# Burdrulz - "How do you get into the funny zone?" *# Chanson - "Is it hard being famous?" * Scene Machine - News Girl Scene. * Pro Version - Nobody purchased the Pro Version, but rather it was plugged. Recurring Jokes * Talking to the Engineer - Cody gave up quickly on finding the name of "Transformers: Darks of the Moon" that Hayes kicked the butt of the transformer, said it needed a new diaty and then oil came out and it looked like poop and he said "Pee eww" * Bullies - Steve Levitan's 2013 Emmy speech prompts the boys into discussing bullies for the first time * Too Scary - Sean thinks it is too scary for someone to appear on one's screen without introducing his or herself * Scoop Troop - Jake Johnson didn't come up with the idea for news girl * Bridesmaids - Jake Johnson has seen Bridesmaids and thought it was funny * Doesn't Own a TV * Funny Zone - Jake Johnson has stated he gets into the funny zone by 'great scripts' * News Girl - Jake and the guys perform a scene from The News Girl Ads *Don't subscribe on iTunes, don't follow on Twitter, don't rate and review, and don't like on facebook (Sean and Hayes like to keep a small fanbase) *Butt Backwards (Ass Backwards) Episode Photos fds.jpg|(left to right)'' Hayes Davenport, Jake Johnson, Sean Clements jbjn.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Jake Johnson in the studio dssdasd.jpg|Hayes, Sean, and Jake Johnson in the studio dggdf.jpg|Sean and Jake Johnson in the studio awer.jpg|Hayes and Jake Johnson in the studio Jake Johnson, Our Close Friend